The University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center (UMCCC) Prostate SPORE Administration Core s responsible for leadership, guidance and management. The Administration Core oversees all aspects and performs numerous duties across the expansive scope of the SPORE. These duties are to: i) provide scientific leadership to SPORE investigators; 2) direct the translational components of the overall SPORE program; 3) function as the coordinating unit for SPORE activities and information; 4) oversee and administer all budgetary issues and finances; 5) maintain UMCCC Prostate SPORE web page; 6) provide administrative framework for all projects, research development, career development, and cores; 7) administer the yearly competition for pilot projects and seed grants; 8) apply cost effectiveness and quality control factors; 9) facilitate interactions between the SPORE and the University, 10) facilitate interactions between the SPORE and other SPOREs and the NCI; 11) communicate with NCI program staff and coordinate submission of required reports; 12) convene and provide administrative support for meetings; 13) Drovide oversight for the recruitment of women and minorities; 14) assure compliance with regulations regarding animals in research; and 15) coordinate quality assurance between tissue banks and databases. Kenneth J. Pienta, MD, co-director of urologic oncology for the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center continues to serve as principal investigator of the Administrative Core. Kathleen Cooney, MD, continues to serve as a co-director of the Administrative Core. Dr. Cooney oversees all of the developmental programs as well as the Biostatistics and Tissue Cores. James Montie, M.D., continues to serve as a codirector responsible for the translational science of the SPORE through his direction of the Clinical Applications Committee. Ms. Jill Miller has filled the role as SPORE administrator since 1998 and will continue in this role. She has demonstrated her ability to administer this large research program in an efficient manner. This core provides the framework to support the success and mission of the UMCCC SPORE as a cohesive group of investigators committed to the development of translational research in prostate cancer. The success of the translational mission of this project and the SPORE was exemplified this year by our integrated team of investigators working together and utilizing SPORE resources to win the 1st annual AACR Team Science Award for the discovery of the importance of the TMPRSS:ETS family gene fusions in prostate cancer tumorigenesis. This Award was established by the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) to acknowledge and catalyze the growing importance of interdisciplinary teams to the understanding of cancer and/or the translation of research discoveries into clinical cancer applications.